I Still Love You
by Fairy Law
Summary: Chapter 6 dah update and dah tamat... mungkin bheby bakan bikin sequel tentang masa lalunya SasuNaru atau mungkin bheby bakal bikin sequel Masa depannya mereka... Atau mungkin bheby gak bakal bikin sequel hal itu para pembaca yang menentukan
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog…**

Malam itu cahaya bulan menerpa tubuh seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki mata sapphire dan 3 garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya itu meratapi hidupnya 'seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidup ku…' pikirnya. Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dia anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, orang terkenal yang sering bekerja sampai tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan keluhan anaknya itu.

**Normal POV**

Nama ku Namikaze Naruto, aku anak orang kaya yang memiliki hidup yang biasa saja. Bangun tidur, mandi dan bersiap, sarapan, kesekolah, ngegosip, belajar, pulang, tidur, bangun, mandi, makan, tidur dan hal it uterus saja terulang. Mungkin menurut banyak orang hidup ku sempurna, bagaimana tidak. Aku anak orang kaya raya yang keinginannya selalu dituruti dan kalau ada masalah aku selalu selamat. Tapi, dari semua hal yang aku miliki itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidup ku.

Aku adalah anak yang memiliki segalanya dan hidup yang lengkap kecuali orangtua. Walaupun begitu aku menjalani hidup ku dengan biasa-biasa saja. Aku bersekolah di sekolah elit dan memiliki banyak sahabat. Dari semua sahabatnya itu dia tidak memiliki teman dekat yang dapat diajak ngobrol and curhat.

Semua teman-teman ku hanya memikirkan harta yang mereka miliki. Mereka seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup. Mereka pasti berfikir bahwa masa depan mereka akan cerah karena mereka anak orang kaya. Mereka tidak pernah berfikir bahwa suatu saat harta yang dimiliki oleh orang tua mereka akan lenyap.

Seperti halnya orang miskin yang membenci orang kaya. Itulah mengapa aku benci dengan teman-teman ku yang mau berteman dengan ku hanya karena aku anak orang kaya. Aku juga tidak pernah mendekati mereka. Merekalah yang selalu nempel-nempel sama aku.

Pernah ada suatu kejadian seorang anak beasiswa yang masuk ke sekolah kami. Dia anak yang baik dan manis. Awalnya sih semua lancar saja tapi, karena kepintaranya dia dijadikan sasaran kerena keirian teman-teman yang lain. Aku yang berusaha membantunya malah dibentak dan dia menganggap ku sama seperti yang lain. Aku yang meilhat semua itu merasa menyesal. Padahal dia orang yang paling ngerti aku…

Setiap malam aku meratapi hari-hari ku merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidup ku dari balkon kamar ku. Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah bintang jatuh _(meteor garden)_ dan kalung yang ku pakai ini serasa bersinar. Kalung aneh yang diberikan seorang kakek hantu pada ku. Kalung Kristal berbentuk matahari yang indah dan pada saat aku mengambilnya kakek dengan rambut putih panjang itu menghilang dari hadapa cepat aku memohon pada bintang jatuh itu agar bagian dari puzzle hidup ku segera kembali utuh.

**Tomorrow…..**

Aku masuk sekolah seperti biasa dan tidak ada hal yang berubah. Teman-teman sombong ku juga sudah mengerubungi ku berbincang tentang gossip baru yang sedang melanda sekolah. Seperti biasa aku memasang tampang dan senyum palsu kepada mereka semua dan berharap ini semua segera berakhir.

Akhirnya bel tanda masuk segera berbunyi dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai. Aku membuka buku ku dan memperhatika pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan atau begitukah? Seperti biasa aku pura-pura memperhatikan tapi, yang sebenarnya ku lakukan adalah melamun. Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana aku mendapat sifat itu dan untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktu ku untuk melamun tetapi, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang disebut 'apa?'.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?'_

'_Apa yang kamu pikirkan Naru_chan?'_

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan anak ku?'_

Itu semua adalah pertanyaan yang teman cewek, cowok, dan orangtua ku tanyakan pada ku setiap hari. Setiap aku mendengar pertanyaan itu aku hanya akan diam dengan tatapan kosong dan…

"Namikaze-san apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sensei.

'_ugh…' _selama hampir 1 menit aku memangdang dengan tatapan kosong kea rah sensei dan..

"Bukan apa-apa sensei, saya tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Bukannya dari tadi saya memperhatikan pelajaran, apa saya kurang serius memperhatikan?" diikuti dengan senyum khas ku yang orang anggap menawan.

"ya.. kamu memang selalu memperhatikan dan nilai mu juga selalu bagus tapi, kau seperti tidak berada di dalam kelas saja. Itulah yang pertama kali aku pikirkan sejak kau masuk ke sini," tanggap sensei

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

Itulah yang ku lakukan ketika mereka bertanya tentang apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku terdiam lalu tersenyum. Seperti biasa saat mereka melanturkan pertanyaan itu aku akan segera berfikir _kenapa aku melakukannya lagi? Aku harus bagai mana? Aku bingung. Tiba-tiba…_

'_Pengumuman, bagi murid yang merasa namanya Namikaze Naruto harap segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah'_

'_Ada apa ini….?' Pikir ku._

In HeadMaster Office.

"Permisi,"ucap ku saat memasuki ruangan kepsek.

"Silahkan masuk,"jawab sang kepsek.

"Maaf ada apa anda memanggil saya ke mari?"Tanya ku to the point.

"Saya memanggil anda kemari karena ada sebuah tawaran bagus untuk anda. Apakah anda tahu sekolah terkenal yang bernama Konoha Gakuen?"Tanya sang kepsek.

"Maksud anda sekolah yang didirikan diatas kastil tua yang mistis itu?"tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya itulah maksud saya tapi, sekolah itu bukan sekolah mistis melainkan sekolah berstandar Internasional yang berpotensi tinggi,"balas si kepsek.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud anda?" Tanya ku dengan wajah datar.

"Mereka menawarkan suatu point yang bagus kepada anda. Mereka menginginkan anda bersekolah ditempat mereka,"jawab kepsek dengan senyum misterius diwajahnya.

"Be..benarkah?"Tanya ku berusaha meyakinkan diri ku.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihatlah surat ini, ini adalah surat yang diberikan orang-orang dari Konoha Gakuen pada ku tadi pagi. Kau bias membacanya disini sekarang atau kau dapat membacanya di rumah mu nanti. Itu terserah pada mu."

"Kalau begitu saya mau permisi dulu…"

"Fell free.."

**Sesampainya di Rumah…..**

Aku sangat penasaran dengan surat ini. Saat aku kembali dari ruang kepsek pun teman-teman yang melihat ku pun mengerubungi ku untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, aku lebih memilih tutup mulut. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap melirik surat yang ku pegang dan mereka melihat lambing yang ada di surat itu. Itu adalah lambing Konoha Gakuen. Lambang Kristal bentuk matahari yang sama dengan kalung ku dan disebelahnya ada lambang bulan sabit.

Saat mereka berhasil meliriknya, mereka semua menjadi gempar. Tadinya mereka ingin menyambar surat itu dari ku tapi, hal itu tidak akan aku biarkan. Dengan cepat aku memasukan Surat itu kedalam tas ku dan teman-teman ku memandang ku dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hah dari pada aku pikirkan hal itu mending aku baca surat ini….."

**Isi surat:**

Dari :Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen,

Tsunade

Kepada :Namikaze Naruto

Kami tertarik dengan semua potensi dan prestasi yang anda miliki. Maka dari itu kami mengundang anda untuk datang ke sekolah kami yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh anak-anak _'special'_ dan anda pasti tertarik dengan semua hal yang dapat kami ajarkan untuk mengubah _'hidup'_ anda. Bahkan mata pelajarannya pun akan membuat anda tertarik.

Lebih lengkapnya lagi anda dapat datang ke sekolah ini dengan batas waktu selama 5 hari. Anda dapat mengirim surat balasan untuk menanggapi undangan kami. Jika anda mau melanjutkan langkah anda ke sekolah kami, kami akan memberikan jemputan untuk anda. Anda tidak perlu memberikan alamat anda karena kami tau _'semua tentang anda'_.

**End of Isi Surat..**

'_Baiklah mungkin sekolah ini yang aku butuhkan untuk mengisi puzzle yang hilang dalam hidup ku. Aku akan menerima undangannya dan tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan ku. Tapi, yang bikin heran kenapa ada tanda kutip disetiap bagian surat y…?, Akh ! sudah lah itu mistery !'_

**To be continue…….**


	2. Chapter 2

Back to our Story…

Selesai membaca surat itu, aku langsung membuka laptop ku dan melakukan video panggilan (webcam kah semacamnya) kepada kedua ortu ku yang berada di Paris. Aku mengatakan semua hal pada mereka.

"PaMI (papih mamih) Naru dapat undangan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah bernama Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal itu,"ucap ku langsung to the point.

"What ? OMG Naru ! Mamih is so Proud with u !" teriak Kushina.

"But, Papih denger tu skull weard y .. dear ? "Tanya minato.

"Yah.. walupun begitu Naru tetep ajah mau skull di sana Papih…!"

"PaMi yang slalu go to Luar Negri Always leave Naru alone !"

"Oke..oke Papih get it, no need to be angry. But, dear.. be careful !"balas Minato.

"We love you dear bye.."ucap minato+kushina.

"Me too, bye…"

End of Webcame..

Akhirnya mereka setuju. Kalo mami sih pasti and udah pasti setuju tapi, klo papih mesti nimbang-nimbang begitu karena akupunya jurus mutakhir tak terkalahkan oleh siaa pun selama ini. Jadi, aku menang-menang saja.

TING,TONG~

'_Huh..? Suara bel malam-malam begini? Sekarang kan sudah jam 11.30, kok ada orang yang mencet-mencet bel rumah gua?'_

Karena penasaran aku mengintip dari balik lubang yang biasanya ada di pintu (kyk yg di hotel tp, lupa namanya). Saat aku melihat keluar berdiri 2 orag pria didepan pintu rumah ku. Mereka memakai seragam serba hitam dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuh mereka (lha klo ditutupi jubah koq lho biasa liat seragamnya?). Di samping kiri jubah itu terdapat lambang Konoha Gakuen. Aneh..

Karena penasaran aku membuka pintu rumah ku perlahan dan sekarang kedua orang itu terlihat jelas dimata ku. Orang pertama rambutnya berwarna merah dengan tato di kepalanya berbentuk hutuf 'Ai' dan yang ke-2 orang dengan kunciran tinggi seperti nanas di kepalanya.

"Ma.. ..maaf.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya ku dengan wajah cemas (celana masuk?)

"Apakah ini kediaman Namikaze? Apakah anda Namikaze Naruto? "Tanya yang berambut nanas.

"I..itu benar…,"jawab ku.

"Ini adalah surat sarat dari Kepsek kami di Konoha Gakuen. Kami murid disana dan kami diminta di sini untuk memberi tahukan pada anda kalau anda besok dapat berang kat ke 'sana', "ucap cowok rambut merah.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa? Aku bakan belum mengirimkan reques ku pada kalian? Tapi, kalian sudah datang menjemput ku!"jawab ku dengan wajah bingun dan nada yang sedikit membentak.

Aku dapat merasakan aura aneh datang dari diri mereka berdua. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri mereka berdua. Aku bahkan merasakan keringat ku yang perlahan mengalir dari leber ku jatuh ke lantai. Kaki ku gemetaran tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran sekaligus takut yang ku rasakan.

"Kepala sekolah kami cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jawaban anda,"jawab si rambut nanas.

"Ba..baiklah aku memang mau menerima undangan itu,"jawab ku.

"Besok kami akan menjemput anda,"kata si rambut merah.

Tiba-tiba tepat saat dia selesai mengucapkan kata terahirnya. Sebuah mobil Limosine berheti didepan rumah ku. Sosok mobil Limosine hitam yang ku lihat itu dilengkapi kaca hitam yang tambah membuat ku merinding.

Saat itu kaca belakang mobil itu di turunkan perlahan menampakan sosok yang sedang duduk di belakang mobil itu. Kaca itu diturunkan hanya sedikit sehingga sosok yang duduk didalam mobil itu hanya terlihat dari ujung kepala sampai matanya.

Saat ku perhatikan sosok itu memiliki rambut emo dengan model pantat ayam (?) dan sosok itu memiliki mata Onyx yang langsung menatap ke arah ku. Mata sapphire ku bertemu dengan mata Onyxnya. Langit biru cerah bertemu dengan kelamnya malam dan entah kenapa walaupun tidak kelihatan aku merasa dia tersenyum pada ku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum menatap orang itu sambil keringat dingin menetes di dahi ku.

"Maaf nona Namikaze sepertinya kami harus pamit,"kata si nanas.

"Yeah.. Fell Free..," kata ku.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Limosine itu, mata onyx orang yang ada didalam mobil itu tidak melepas kan pandanga mata gelapnya pada ku. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu rumah ku hingga bunyinya terkesan seperti aku banting.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke kamarku. Aku langsung membanting badan ku di atas kasur. Aku menarik bantal ku kemuka ku dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Bosoknya…

Aku menunggu 2 orang yang datang tadi malam. Sejak tadi malam aku menyiapkan barang-barang ku dan memasukannya ke dalam koper. Aku juga sudah bilang pada kepala pembantu ku klo aku akan pergi ke Konoha Gakuen. Jika dalam waktu 1 bulan aku tidak meghubungi atau tidak pulang, teleponlah polisi, angkatan darat, angkatan laut, dan angkatan udara.

Tiba-tiba datanglah mobil Limosine tadi malam. Supirnya turun dan membawa barang-barang ku. Setelah supir itu memasukan barang ku ke dalam bagasi, ia mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam mobil.

'_Sial !'unpat ku dalam hati._

Sekali lagi orang itu, bukan ! tepatnya mata orang itu tertuju pada ku. Mata Onyx itu menatap mata Sapphire ku. Sesaat aku terdiam menunggu orang di depan ku itu bereaksi.

'_Akh ! terlalu lama!'gumam ku dalam hati._

Dengan cepat aku langsung mengeluarkan senjata rahasia ku.

"Hai, Nama ku Namikaze Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan mu,"aku langsung tersenyum palsu dan melangkah masuk.

"Hn,"jawabnya.

'_Apasih maksudnya? Apa dia bodoh atau semacamnya? Dasar gila. Pikir gua apa? Benda ato semacamnya?'_

"Ah..! nama mu siapa?"Tanya ku dengan senyum palsu ku.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"jawabnya lagi.

Selama perjalanan suasananya sunyi. Aku yang tidak peduli pada orang itu terus saja menatap keluar kaca mobil melihat pemandangan diluar. Sebaliknya sepertinya dia sangat memperdulikan ku jadi, dia menatap ku terus. Aku memang tidak melihat tatapanya tapi, hanya dengan merasakan auranya melewati leher ku hingga keseluruh tubuh ku aku dapat merasakan kalau dia menatap ku.

Aku benci ditatap seperti itu. Orang ini mau cari mati sama aku pikir dia siapa pake mandang gua dengan tatapan kayak gitu. Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat memecah suasana seperti ini. Oke baiklah..

"Uhm.. Uchiha-kun bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau membenci ku? Aku lihat tatapan mu seperti ingin menusuk ku dari belakang saja ?" kata ku dengan suara dan wajah yang sok polos.

"Ha..! A..Aku menatap mu? G…gak usah sok imut deh ! dasar Dobe!"balasnya.

'_Ha? Do..Dobe? kau akan meresakan pebalasan ku Uchiha..!'batin ku._

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu GeEr …. Abis kau memancarkan aura kayak orang mesum makanya aku takut…,"rasakan.

"Ugh!"gerutunya.

'_Hahahahahahahaha Makanya berani panggil gua dobe rasain sendiri akibatnya' tawa ku dalam hati ku sambil tersenyum._

Senyum ikhlas yang belum pernah aku keluarkan kepada orang lain. Bahkan sejak aku kecil.

Sasuke POV

Akhirnya kau tersenyum tulus Naruto. Aku menjadi heran mengapa kau tadi tersenyum tidak ikhlas begitu. Aku yakin di zaman ini kau pasti punya banyak masalah. Aku juga yakin teman-teman mu tidak ada yang memperdulikan mu.

Aku tahu ini sudah 700 tahun sejak saat itu. Kau juga pasti tidak mengingat ku dan yang 'lainnya' karena kau terlahir kembali dan menolak keabadian mu yang telah kuberikan itu.

Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hati ku saat melihat mu tergantung di tempat itu. Malam itu memang menjadi malam yang sangat buruk. Melihat mu malam itu menjauh dari ku dan berlari. Aku kira aku dapat menenangkan mu saat itu tapi, ternyata kau lebih memilih bunuh diri dari pada melihat ku mengotori tangan dan tubuh ku sendiri.

Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari pelukan ku lagi Naruto. Aku akan menunjukkan dunia yang telah aku buat selama ini kepada mu. Aku akan memberikan segalanya yang kau mau tampa perlu mengotori seluruh tubuh ku dengan 'benda' itu lagi.

End Of Sasuke POV

"Um.. Uchiha-kun.. 2 orang yang tadi malam kemana ya?"Tanya ku.

"Hn? Oh.. mereka naik mobil yang satunya dan jangan panggil Uchiha, panggil saja Sasuke,"balasnya.

"oh…,"balas ku.

Selama perjalanan aku melihat ladang luas yang membentang di kanan kiri jalan. Indah sekali, Langit biru membentang desertai dengan awan-awan yang berbentuk diangkasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan kicauan burung yang sedang berterbangan.

Memang sih mobil Limosine ini kedap suara jadi, hal seperti burung berkicauan tidak kedengaran. Ditambah dengan kaca gelap di mobil ini mana bisa menikmati pemandangan super indah ini. Apalagi ditambah suasana jadi, tambah suram.

"Indahnya…,"gumam ku tampa sadar.

Tiba-tiba ac mobil dimatikan dan kacanya dibuka. Aku yang kaget langsung melihat orang yang sedang duduk disampingku. Dia hanya memandang ku dengan wajah datar.

"Sa..sasuke?"Tanya ku.

"Ku tadi bilang indah kan? Akan lebih indah lagi jika kau melihatnya lebih jelas seperti ini,"katanya.

"A..Arigatou…!"ucap ku.

Tampa sadar aku tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Untuk yang keduakali dalah hidup ku aku tersenyum ikhlas pada orang. OMG ! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu Naruto !

Aku yang tersenyum padanya dengan lembut, ia balas dengan senyuman yang indah and gentle. Senyuman itu mebuat hatiku menjadi hangat dan perlahan es yang ada di dalam hati ku retak.

'_Eh….? Tunggu! Di..Dia tersenyum !'batin ku kaget._

"Sa..sasuke … Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanya ku sembari memegang kening si pantat ayam itu.

"Ugh ! Dobe lepaskan. Memangnya kenapa kau berfikir apaan sampe bisa bilang kalau aku sakit?"bentaknya.

"Habis tiba-tiba kau tersenyum…..,"ucap ku dengan rendah.

"Ah sudah lah nikmati pemandangan mu….,"kantanya.

"Memang kenapa sih sepertinya kau suka sekali pemandangan seperti ini?"tanyanya.

"Yah.. sebenarnya dulu……"

Flash Back

Dulu orangtua ku masih tidak terlalu sibuk bekerja jadi, setiap malam mereka selalu member tahukan ku tentang kehidupan mereka dulu….

"Naru.. dulu PaMi suka banget main berdua di pinggir sungai yang jernih sabil nangkap ikan make tangan gitu loch,"kata Minato.

"PaMi juga sering nangkap kumbang kalo lagi malem dan itulah keindahan pedesaan Dear…" sambung Kushina.

"Benalkah? Nalu juga mau ke pedesaan PaMI,"pinta si kecil Naru.

"Iya….iya But, you must sleep first. Got it?"Tanya Minato.

"I Undelstand..!"jawab sikecil Naru.

End of Flah Back

"Jadi begitulah Sasuke. Itulah janji mereka pada ku sewaktu aku masih kecil tapi, karena mereka sibuk bekerja mereka tidak sempat menemani ku,"dengan muka sedikit kecewa.

"Apakah kau tidak pergi bersama teman mu?"tanyanya.

"Teman sih teman tapi, mereka hanya mementingkan kekayaan semata dan aku benci orang seperti itu."

"Hn…, ah..kita sudah sampai. Kau lihat kastil itu, itulah sekolahnya.. Konoha Gakuen…"

'Kastil itu…. Tu..tunggu dulu! Kenapa?kenapa? aku seperti pernah melihat kastil itu sebelumnya. Kenapa perasaan ku aneh y..? aku merasakan pertanda buruk datang dari sana,' Batin ku berkata.

Tampa sadar aku merasa Sasuke tersenyum di belakang ku.

To be Continue……….

Sorry y agal lama buat para reader yang lagi baca.

Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya bakal agak lama lagi.

Soalnya gua masih klas 1 smp.

Jadi bentar lagi aka nada ulangan umun.

Sekali lagi gua minta maaf klo ada kesalahan penulisan.

And please review


	3. Chapter 3

Mumpung Libur Fanfiction on terus ……..

Hehe skarang bheby lagi libur tp, ulangannya masih lanjut hari senin.

Walaupun begitu masih banyak waktu buat belajar.

* * *

'_Kastil itu…. Tu..tunggu dulu! Kenapa?kenapa? aku seperti pernah melihat kastil itu sebelumnya. Kenapa perasaan ku aneh y..? aku merasakan pertanda buruk datang dari sana,' Batin ku berkata._

Aku melihat kastil megah lebih luas dari stadion sepakbola itu. Sungguh mengagumkan, kastil yang berdiri tegap di atas puncak gunung itu benar-benar membuka mata ku. Dengan cengok aku mengeluarkan kepala ku dari dalam mobil dan melihat ke luar. Sasuke yang melihat ku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tapi, dari semua perasaan kagum ku pada kastil itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres seperti ada alarem kebakan di kepala ku membuat jantung ku berdegub kencang sekeras toa masjid. Aku yakin Sasuke dapat merasakan perasaan ku saat ini. Aku tahu karena saat aku mulai meneteskan sebutir keringat senyum tipisnya langsung hilang.

Mobil terus melaju menaiki tebing yang berliku-liku dan terjal itu. Aku yang sudah merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan yang datang dari arah kastil dan Sasuke langsung menutup jendela mobil dan menyalakan AC mobil. Aku melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja dengan expresso (?) Expresion cold abiz.

Aku heran mengapa tiba-tiba suasana hatinya berubah begitu. Apa karena dia merasa tersinggung saat aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak datang dari kastil itu. Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu hal itu, dia bahkan tidak dapat membaca pikiran ku atau bisakah dia. Akh ! itu buka urusan ku.

"Dobe kau sudah selesai melihat pemandangan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang sempat membuat ku kaget.

"Sudah Teme, sepertinya mood mu sedang buruk. Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan?" Tanya ku padanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak berbuat suatu kesalahan," jawabnya datar.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti dan Sasuke mebuka pembatas kaca yang ada di Limosine yang menghubungkan kursi penumpang dan kursi supir. Supir itu memberi pertanda pada Sasuke bahwa kami sudah sampai di Konoha Gakuen.

Supir itu langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk kami berdua. Sasuke dan aku langsung berjalan keluar sedangkan sang supir berjalan kebagasi mengambil barang-barang ku. Aku melihat beberapa pembantu menyambut ku dan ada juga yang membawakan barang-barang ku.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan ku dan meyeret ku memasuki kastil itu dan memberi syarat pada pembantu-pembantu itu agar menyiapkan kamar ku dan membawakan barang-barang ku. Dasar tidak sopan, aku paling benci di seret-seret. Kami berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa dan siswi sekolah itu. Mereka semua member hormat kepada Sasuke tapi, untuk apa semua hormat itu.

Kami berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong dengan jendela besar. Aku sempat melirik ke luar dan yang ku liat adalah hamparan taman yang sangat luas dengan bunga-bunga yang bertaburan dimana-mana. Di taman itu juga terdapat air mancur raksasa dan hewan-hewan kecil yang sedang bermain seperti kelinci, tupai, dan burung-burung yang bekicauan _(pikir nih Snow White). _

'_OMG ! Kami-sama ! This Place is Like Paradise !' batinku berteriak._

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ku sekalipun. Dia hanya menarik tangan ku dan menyeret-nyret ku ke suatu tempat. Aku benar-benar jengkel dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa tampa memikirkan perasaan ku dia menyeret ku dengan paksa sampai mebuat tangan ku terasa mau copot.

'_Aku tidak akan mebiarkannya lebih jauh lagi,' batin ku._

"Sa..Sasuke ! Lepaskan aku bisa jalan sendiri !" bentak ku pelan pada Sasuke

"Tidak. Sekali ku lepaskan kau akan pergi lagi…….," jawabnya dengan nada aneh.

'_WatDeHel is Wrong with that dude ?' batin ku mulai berulah lagi dan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara ku._

"A..apa maksud mu Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali ?" tanyaku mencoba menahan emosi ku.

"Hn."

Cukup. Sudah habis kesabaran ku padanya. Dia pikir aku apa dia seret-seret seperti ini. Sudah habis kesaharan ku pada cowok emo-pantat –ayam-sombong-geje satu ini. Akan aku akhiri acara tarik menarik ini.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Ah ! Dobe kau kenapa?" tanyanya panic.

'_Sckakmat !'_

"Abiz… Sasuke kau manarik tangan ku terlalu kencang. Kau bahkan menggenggamnya dengansangat kuat. Kau bahkan berkata hal-hal aneh pada ku. Aku jadi, tidak mengerti kau kenapa?" isak ku tentu saja pura-pura.

'_akhirnya sekolah acting selama 2 tahun terbayar sudah !' batin ku loncat-loncat._

"Bu..bukan itu maksud ku… aku…,"jawabnya dengan cemas sembari melepas tangan ku.

Dengan anggun aku menghapus air mata ku dengan saputangan rancangan terkenal dari si inem desainer Internasional. Lalu aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Saskue dan itu mebuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"Ka..kau berpura-pura?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"ya itu benar,"jawab ku.

Sasuke hanya mengendus dan memberikan ku isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Itu yang kulakukan, aku mengikutinya dan kami sampai di sebuah pintu besar sebede kubah mesjid (bercanda sebenarnya segede pintu biasa). Sasuke pun membuka pintu itu dan kami melangkah masuk.

Sesampainya di ruangan itu aku melihat sekitar ku. Benar-benar ruangan yang rapi dan berih tidak ada celah dimana pun. Bahkan file-file penting tertata rapi dimeja orang itu. Tunggu orang itu jangan-jangan.

"A..apakan anda Tsunade- sama ?" Tanya ku mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Benar. Naruto apa kau lelah dengan perjalanan tadi ?" tanyanya.

"yah.. sedikit……," jawab ku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu. Nanti malam kau akan dibangunkan oleh pelayan pribadimu untuk menghadiri makan malam dan kita dapat membicarakan hal ini besok," ucapnya.

"Ah… terima kasih Tsunade-sama," jawab ku.

"Sama-sama."

Selesai pembicaraan singkat itu Sasuke langsung mengantar ku ke kamar ku tapi, tunggu dulu apa maksud orang itu dengan kata 'pelayan pribadi' ku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar karena aku dengan jelas mendengar kata pelayan pribadi.

Tampa berfikir panjang lagi aku langsung bertanya tentang hal itu pada si Uchiha-Pantat-Ayam-Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa aku mendapat pelayan pribadi ?" Tanya ku dengan wajah bingung nan imut _(HUEKKS!)_

"Jangan panggil aku Teme, Dobe…," katanya datar.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-chan~ kenapa aku mendapat pelayan pribadi ?" Tanya ku lagi dengan sura dilembutkan+dialaykan.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itulangsung tersandung batu dan terpelating 100 km lalu nyebur ke comberan dengan posisi menawan nan tidak elit.

"Oii! Dobe ! jangan panggil aku seperti itu !" bentaknya.

"Abiz dipanggil Teme lho mad ke gua jadi, gua mesti manggil lho ap?" Tanya ku dengan muka cembelut _(cumi-cumi belut)._

"Sasuke saja. Jadi, kau mendapat pelayan pribadi agar keselamatan mu terjaga, hanya itu." Jawab Sasu 2 de poin.

"oh…." Balas ku.

Kami berjalan menyuduri lorong-lorong, tangga-tangga, tama-taman,orang-orang, anak Tk, tukang es krim, tukang permen, toko mainan _….(lha koq tambah g jelas)._

Selesai melewati semua rintangan berat itu akhirnya aku sampai disebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang lumayan besar mengiasinya. Saat aku ke dalam ruangan itu, sekali lagi aku terbelalak keget. Bagaimana tidak ! kamar yang kutempati adalah kamar kerajaan yang lebih luas dan lebih indah dari kamar ku.

Kamar dengan seting keraaan ini memang beda dengan yang lain. Kasur ukuran king-sizenya di tutupi oleh seprei, selimut, dan bental berwarna kuning dengan renda putih. Kayu kasurnya di cat berwarna putih dan ada tirai di kasurnya berwarna kuning. Apa lagi meja belajarnya dan lemarinya yang segede raksasa. (Oke _ralat hal itu, lemarinya gak segede raksasa tapi, gua boleh kan berhiper bola)._

Saat aku sedang menyibukka mata ku dengan pemandangan dari luar jendela ku yang menampakan taman bunga yang ku lihat saat aku memasuki skull ini. Aku melupakan Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan ku. Saat aku berbalik dan ingin meminta maaf karena dah ngacangin dia. Dia malah keluar sambil berkata…..

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi Naruto. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi,"ucapnya dingin.

'_Apa sih maksudnya?' pikirku seraya memasuki kamar mandi ku._

Aku langsung melepaskan baju ku dan BH ku yang ukurannya hampir D-cup _(hentai nih gua)_ dan langsung berendam dalam bath tube yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan pribadi ku. Mungkin pelayan pribadi ku itu sudah membereskan barang-barang ku dan memasukannya ke lemari. Tapai, tetap saja aku masih penasaran pada sekolah ini.

Sebelum aku masuk ke sini sekolah ini memancarkan suasana suram dengan awan hitam mengitarinya dan setelah aku masuk tiba-tba saja sekolah ini disinari matahari dan suasana cerah kembali masuk perlahan. Apalagi ditambah keanehan si Teme yang membuat ku merinding. Yah.. walaupun begitu teme sepertinya orang yang sangat baik.

Setelah selesai mandi aku mengambil pakaian tidur ku yang berada di dalam lemari dan memakainya. Dengan cepat aku merebahkan tubuh ku diatas kasur ku dan terlelap didalamnya.

"_Akh. …! Akh…! Ah… umn…ahhh umn…."_

"_AKH!"_

"_A..aku tidak mau mendengarnya !"_

"_bertahan lah naru…"_

"_Ini yang terakhir sekarang tinggal ritualnya…"_

"_bereskan mayatnya !"_

"_da..darah ? di taman ku?"_

"_Mau kemana kau naru !"_

"_Lepaskan aku ! aku mending mati ketimbang harus bersama mu!"_

"_Naru!"_

"TIDAKKK !" teriak ku yang sukses membuat Sasuke berlari kekamar ku.

"A..ada apa Naru!" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Ak..aku tidak apa..," jawab ku sambil bercucuran keringat.

"Eh…., bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya ku.

"Saat aku mau ke sini untuk mebangunkan mu, aku mendengar suara teriakan mu dan langsung berlari kesini. Eh taunya pintunya gak dikunci jadi gua samber aja deh," kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan sasu selama ini.

"Oh.. begitu.."

"Makanya lain kali kunci pintunya. Kamu kenapa sampe tiriak Geje kayak gitu ha?"

"Hanya mimpi buruk…,"jawab ku dengan tubuh yang bercucuran keringat.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut ku langsung memasang tampang serius. Tampang yang paling ku benci dari Sasuke. Dia memasang tampang itu sambil menghujani ku dengan tatapan-tatapan mata Onyx hitamnya.

Sasu POV..

Mimpi buruk huh….? Kenapa disaat begini ingatannya kembali. Aku tidak mau ia pergi lagi. Aku benci hidup sendirian menatapi semua lukisan hasil karyanya. Aku benci menatapi lukisan potre dirinya. Aku benci harus mengenangnya selama 700 tahun dan sekarang disaat aku tidak perlu mengenangnya lagi dia mendapatkan 'mimpi' tentang masa lalunya itu.

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Kalau dia ingat pada ku dan mau meninggalkan ku lagi, aku harus bagaimana. Apa aku harus mengekangnya layaknya tahanan atau boneka porselein mahal milikku. Ataukah aku harus merelakannya dan hidup merana. Aku harus bagaimana.

End Of Sasuke POV…

"Sasuke~ jangan menatap ku dengan tatapan dingin itu donk~"

"Aku tidak menatap mu. Aku hanya melamun," sambungnya.

"Tapi, kau melamun sambil menatap ku, itu membuat ku ngeri !"

"Baiklah maaf…."

"Eh Sasuke, masa dimimpi ku aku ngeliat darah truz bunuh diri lho.."

"Eh..? be..benarkah?" tanyanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"A…ada apa dengan mu Sasuke kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku," Tanya ku yang tentu saja langsung digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Cepatlah mandi dan pakai gaun ini !" perintahnya sembari menunjuk kotak bungkusan yang ada ditangannya.

"HA? Buat apa Tem?"Tanya ku.

"Buat pesta dansa dan makan malam yang diselenggarakan di Aula. Cepatlah datang soalnya ini pesta khusus yang dibuat untuk mu ..!"

"Khusus untuk ku?" Tanya ku masih terheran-heran.

"Iya Dobe …! Pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan mu..~" jawabnya dengan sabar.

"Ha?" aku masih cengok.

"Sudahlah cepat mandi sana !" bentaknya saat kesabarannya habis.

Akhirnya Seleai chapter 3 nih….

Sory bangets buat para reader

Soalnya bheby gak bisa bales repiew nya…

Bheby nih orangnya pemales banget….

Ngebersihinkamar ajah bheby dah pusing sendiri..

Tapi, bheby nih orangnya suka bekeja keras dan tidak pernah menunda pekerjaan..

Yah itupun klo pekerjaan yang lagi bheby segani…

Hehe

Sekali lagi map ya bro and sis


	4. Chapter 4

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk refiewnya…

Maaf klo Bheby tidak dapat membalas semua komentar kalian…

Bheby lagi keteter buat nulis chapter 'Why you lie to me'..

Tapi, bheby akan membalas komen kalian dengan cerita ini…..

Maaf kalau Lemonnya blom ada..  
Bheby nunggu waktu yang tepat

* * *

"Khusus untuk ku?" Tanya ku masih terheran-heran.

"Iya Dobe …! Pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan mu..~" jawabnya dengan sabar.

"Ha?" aku masih cengok.

"Sudahlah cepat mandi sana !" bentaknya saat kesabarannya habis.

Selesai mandi aku memakai gaun yang diberikan Sasuke kepada ku. Gaun dengan warna kuning tipis yang senada dengan rambut ku. Aku tadinya sih mikir gaun yang ku pake warnanya bakal oren banget atu gak kuning banget. Klo kayak gitu sih, idih benget deh gua tapi, ternyata enggak. Malahan gaunnya berwarna kuning cerah tipis. Kalau kayak gitu sih gua pede ajah.

Gaun kuning tipi itu _(tipis bukan kainnya lho, ntar ke expose deh)_ berhiaskan renda-renda putih dan bunga-bunga kecil di dekat renda-rendanya. Rambutku diurai dan diikat sebagian ke belakang dengan pita kuning. Aku pun memakai sepatu berhak 4,5 cm dengan pita kuning kecil menghiasi sepatu itu.

Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamar ku tanpa mengetok pitu. Aku menoleh dengan dengan perlahan membuat rambut ku yang terurai terkibas dan rose petals yang berada di kamar ku ikut melayang berhamburan di mana-mana.

Sasuke makai jas keren berwarna hitam yang senada dengan rambut, mata,dan yang pasti kepribadiannya. Sesaat Sasuke terdiam meliahat ku, dia menatap ku dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Itu adalah hal yang membuat ku jengkel sejak pertama masuk kemari.

"Hei Sasuke! Bisa tidak, tidak melihat ku seperti itu!" bentak ku.

"Hn." Balasnya.

_'Ratu ku kau layaknya matahari ditengah malam. Indah sekali…'batin Sasuke._

"Ayo Naruto! Kita sudah ditunggu," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan ku.

Kami pun berjalan melewari malam yang gelap di lorong-lorong sekolah. Disini memang tidak ada lampu. Mereka masih menggunakan lentera diberbagai tempat, hanya di ruangan-ruangan saja yang menggunakan lampu jadi, saat berjalan akan diiringi hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai disebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar yang terbuka. Kalau meningtip ke dalam akan terlihat orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain. Ada yang minum sampange, makan kue, ada yang ngobrol, dan ada yang sedang berdansa.

Sasuke pun menyuruh ku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia mengiringi ku sambil menggandeng tangan ku. Kami sampai di tangga menuju ke bawah, tempat pesta berlangsung. Semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua. Sasuke mengiringi aku turun dengan anggun. Semua orang melihat dengan pandangan cengok.

_'OMG ! klo jadinya kayak gini mending gua jalan sendiri!' batin ku._

Saat kami sampai ditengah-tengah ruangan, Sasuke member isyarat kepada pria berambut merah yang malam itu datang kerumah ku. Pria berambut merah itu pun membenturkan pinggiran sendok kepada gelas Kristal yang ia pegang. Otomatis semua orang terdiam dan Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Perhatian, saya sebagai ketua OSIS ingin mengumunkan pada kalian semua tentang rumor kedatangan murid baru.."

_'Oh jadi, dia ketua OSIS' batin Naru._

"Kalian lihat, wanita cantik disebelah saya ini adalah tamu istimewa kita. Dia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini yang akan memegang kendali menjadi 'Queen' dan namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze."

_'Ca..Cantik?' batin gua kaget._

"Salam kenal…"ucap ku memperkenalkan diri.

_'Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'Queen'?' batin ku bertanya-tanya._

"Naruto sekarang aku mau memperkenalkan tim inti OSIS pada mu. Kau lihat, pria berambut merah ini adalah Sekertariat OSIS namanya Sabaku no Gaara," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk kearah Gaara.

"YO, salam kenal," ucap Gaara diikuti senyuman ku yang super imutz bin manis yang bikin seluruh cowok nosebleed sambil joget GEJE.

"Sekarang pria yang berada di sebelah Gaara adalah Shikamaru Nara, kedudukannya adalah seksi kegiatan yang memiliki IQ 200," ucap Sasu serya menunjuk kearah pria dengan rambut nanas.

"yo."

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Haruno Sakura, dia berkedudukan sebagai Bendahara," ucap Sasuke

"Salam kenal Namikaze-san," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak usah panggil Namikaze-san segala, panggil Naru ajah," ucap ku membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Ta.. tapi, masa tim inti OSIS cuma segini doank orangnya. Apa lagi gak punya wakil OSIS," tanya ku.

"Itulah gunanya Queen. Dalam kerajaan biasanya King dan Queen yang berkuasa. Jika raja sedang ada masalah Queen selalu menenagkan rajanya dan disinilah tugas Queen. Kami memakai Queen sebagai wakil OSIS dan selamat Naruto Namikaze. Anda adalah wakil OSIS berikutnya.

_'WhatTHeHELL!'batin ku panic padahal luar aku senyum. _

Saat aku mau angkat bicara dan menolak posisi itu, tiba-tiba saja semua orang bertepuk tangan dan membungkukkan badanya menberi selamat pada ku.

"Congratulations Queen, we will always support you," ucap mereka serempak membuat aku yang mau menolak jadi tidak enak hati.

"Semuanya nikmatilah pesta penyambutan Queen kita," ucap Sasuke.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana, semua orang mengharapkan aku mengambil posisi itu. Apa lagi saat pembicaraan itu selesai semua orang tunduk hormat pada ku. Aku hanya menggapainya seperti aku menaggapi teman-teman PaMi saat ada pesta-pesta besar.

Aku diam-diam berjalan naik ke tangga ke arah balkon. Aku paling suka memandangi bulan dibalkon kamar ku. Bulan seperti mengingatkan ku kepada sesuatu yang sangat aku sayangi.

Sesampainya di balkon aku terus memandang bulan yang menjulang tinggi dilangit. Aku pernah sekali berimpi saat itu aku duduk bersama orang yang aku tidak kenal. Kami memandang bulan diatas atap sebuah kastil. Tiba-tiba saja bulan yang tadinya bersinar indah di kelamnya malam berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dan saat itulah orang yang ada disampingku matanya ikut berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga pupil menghiasi matanya. Orang itu tertawa keras membuat ku ketakutan dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Hah.. klo diingat-ingat bikin hati makin hancur," ucap ku bicara sendiri.

"Hancur napa?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada disamping ku.

"Akh Sasuke! Bikin kaget saja. Hancur karena mimpi," ucap ku dengan kesal.

"Mimpi tentang bulan berubah warna. Bercanda…"ucap Sasu tersenyum.

_'Sumpah ni orang dukun ato apa?' batin gua keget._

"Terserah lah. Kau tahu Sasuke, kalau aku melihat bulan aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang membuat hati ku damai dan sekaligus membuat hati ku sakit," ucap ku.

"Hn."

"Ah Sasuke kau tidak enak diajak cerita!" ucap ku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Matahari….."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu dobe, matahari selalu membuat kastil ini indah dan matahari selalu membuat ku bernostalgia tentang masa lalu ku bersama seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari tapi, secerah apapun matahari itu. Matahari itu selalu selalu membuat hati ku hancur berkeping-keping," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat bulan.

"Dengan kekuatan Bulan dan Matahari. Kami gabungkan…" ucap ku.

"Dan kekuatan itu pun menjadi sempurna. Kami penguasa kegelapan dan cahaya…" Sasuke menyambung kata-kata ku.

"Akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan terlepaskan," ucap kami berdua.

"Sasuke kau tahu tentang kalimat itu?" tana ku.

"Kalimat itu hanya bohong belakang. Buktinya adalah aku," ucapnya dengan wajah datar dinginnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku percaya, aku hanya heran soalnya aku mendapat kata-kata itu didalam mimpi ku teme," jawab ku dengan muka bingung.

"Aku hanya tahu, itu saja…"ucapnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mencium bibir ku dengan lembut. Aku keget dan hanya terdiam menerima ciuman itu. Lama ke lamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman penu nafsu. Sasuke mulai menjilati bibir bagian bawah ku. Aku pun membuka mulut ku agar ia dapat memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut ku.

Setelah dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut ku. Dia mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut ku. Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman berdurasi 5 menit itu untukmengambil nafas.

"Sa..Sasuke?" tanya ku.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencium ku lagi. Aku pun mendorongnya dan mencoba untuk lari tapi, dia memeluk ku dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab siTeme telah mengunci ku. Dia memeluk ku dan membenamkan kepalanya di leherku.

Dia mencium leher ku dan menjilatinya, menciuminya dan membuat beberapa kissmark. Selain itu tangan gratilnya juga mulai mengelus-elus payudara ku. Memberikan sensasi aneh dan nyaman pada tubuh ku.

"Sa…Sasuke! Lepas!" bentak ku pelan padanya.

"Naruto berjanjilah…." Ucapnya membenamkan kepalanyadi leher ku.

"Janji apa teme?" tanya ku gugub.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu berasa disampingku, suka mau pun duka?" ucapnya.

Aku yang mendengar itu hal yang diucapkan Sasuke langsung memerah. Apa maksudnya? Seperti ucapan janji nikah saja. Apa dia nembak aku?

"Aku janji Teme," ucap ku akhirnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari ku dan kami mulai berciuman lagi. Selesai berciuman Sasuke tersenyum ke arah ku dan membuat ku berfikir sekali lagi bahwa dia sakit.

"Naruto ayo kita turun, yang lain sedang menunggu kita," ucap Sasuke menggandengan tangan ku.

"Baiklah," ucap ku tersenyum.

Kami pun menuruni tangga sekali lagi. Semua mata memang dari tadi tertuju pada kami. Aku juga masih heran apa sekarang status ku berubah menjadi pacarnya Sasuke. Sudahlah lupakan….

Aku dan Sasuke berdansa di depan kalayak ramai diiringi dengan music dari piano dan biola yang membuat malam itu tambah elegan. Aku pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan dia membalas Senyuman ku dengan OOCnya.

Saat itu lonceng Jam dinding super besar yang menghiasi tempat pesta itu berdentang menandakan jam 12.00 malam. Tiba-tiba suasanya menjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba lentera mengitari tempat dansa. Lalu seberkas cahaya menari-nari diatas langit.

Lalu semua orang yang sedang berdansa melayang ke langit-lagit termasuk aku da Sasuke. Kami pun berdansa di langit-langit tempat itu (masih didalam ruangan) dengan seberkas cahanya itu ikut mengitari langkah kaki ku dan Sasuke.

"Benar-benar indah…." Gumam ku pelan sambil berdansa.

"Ini semua karya OSIS, hebat bukan?" tanya SAsuke.

"Heb…"

Hening sejenak…..

"Ba…bagaiana bisa?" tanyaku gugub.

"Oh ya… aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa disini kita belajar sihir," ucap Sasuke dengan spontan.

"Si..Sihir?" ucap ku dengan wajah cengok.

"iya sihir," ucap Sasuke kembali meyakinkan.

"You got to be Kidding me.." ucap ku mencoba menenagkan diri ku.

"No Kidding Dobe…" ucapnya lagi.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa pusing, pandangan ku menjadi kabur. Badan ku terkulai lemas. Aku pun berkata.

"Sasuke …" ucap ku lemas padanya sambil menghentikan dansa kami berdua.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyanya tampa melepaskan tangan ku.

"Bersiaplah," ucap ku lagi.

"Bersiap apa? Kau ingin masuk ke kamar dengan ku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bersiaplah menangkap dan mengangkat ku."

Tiba-tiba saja badan ku lemas dan terjatu. Sasuke menangkap ku dan pandanganku masih kabur. Aku dapat merasakannya memanggil nama ku dan orang-orang mengerumuni ku. Saat itu juga pandangan ku menjadi semakin kabur dan aku BLANK.

* * *

Sory readers..

Ceritanya pendek buanget….

Soalya di skull bheby ada klass metting..

Bheby dengan terpaksanya mesti ikut….

Mungkin untuk chap berikutnya akan bheby buat lebih panjang

Mungkin….


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, all~

Bheby lagi males bales review *gak pernah bales juga*

Oh ya..

Buat yang baca ni cerita ama cerita bheby yang why you lie to me

Mungkin minggu depan bheby gak update

Soalnya bheby lagi liburan

Bheby liburnya klo gak 1 minggu atau gak 2 minggu

Jadi harus sabar menunggu 2 cerita itu update

Sory ya…, dah.. selamat liburan buat kalian

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja badan ku lemas dan aku terjatuh. Sasuke menangkap ku dan pandanganku masih kabur. Aku dapat merasakannya memanggil nama ku dan orang-orang mengerumuni ku. Saat itu juga pandangan ku menjadi semakin kabur dan aku BLANK.

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada didalam kamar ku. Aku masih mengenakan gaun ku yang sekarang menjadi kusut. Secara samar-samar aku melihat ada seseorang yang duduk disampin ku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai mendengar suara orang itu memanggil ku. Rasanya kepala ku masih pusing.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto," ucap suara itu.

'Sepertinya aku kenal ?' batin ku.

"Naruto ? Apa kau sudah sadar ?" tanya suara itu.

"Sa..Sakura ya…?" tanya ku pelan.

"Iya, ini aku," ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya ku seraya membenarkan posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk.

"Pelan-pelan, Kau tadi pingsan saat pesta dansa," ucap Sakura seraya membantu ku untuk duduk.

"Yah..yang aku ingat saat pesta, aku berdansa dengan Sasuke lalu ada seberkas cahaya dan kami berdua serta dancers lainnya terbang," ucap ku polos.

"Lho amnesia ya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Ih.. apaan sih? Kan gue bener-bener gak tau. Secara, gue kan tadi pingsan," ucap ku dengan nada ngambek.

"Ya sudah lah, klo lo emang pingin tahu. Tanya sono ma Tsunade-sama," ucap Sakura seraya membantu ku berdiri.

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang masih gelap di pagi buta. Aku sendiri tidak menduga bahwa saat aku pingsan, aku juga sekaligus tidur. Walaupun begitu tapi, tetap saja aku merasa mengantuk.

Langkah ku terhenti saat aku meihat air mancur yang ada ditaman bungan sedang menyala. Air mancur yang sedang menyala itu mengingatkan aku pada sesuatu yang telah aku lupakan. Air mancur itu dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu berwarna-warni agar saat airnya menyala, sinar lampu itu akan mengenai air itu. Aku pun mulai melangkah dengan gaun ku yang menyentuh tanah kea rah air mancur itu, membuat Sakura heran sekaligus kaget.

Tiba-tiba mata ku melebar karena pupil mata ku beruah menjadi merah, yah setidaknya itulah yang aku lihat saat bayangan ku terpantul pada air mancur didepan ku. Aku sendiri kaget tapi, entah mengapa Sakura tidak begitu kaget. I Wonder Why…

"Sa…sakura, kau lihat mata ku ini kan?" tanya ku dengan nada panic.

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Itu tandanya kau memiliki anugrah," ucapnya.

"A…anugrah ?" tanya ku.

Lalu hal yang paling aku benci terjadi pada ku, sekali lagi aku pingsan ditempat. Alangkah indahnya saat aku terjatuh, gaun yang aku pakai berkibar layaknya bendera yang tertiup angin saat di slowmotion. Bunga-bunga yang terkena hempasan tubuh dan gaun ku lepas dari tangkainya menjadi bunga petals. Petal-petal bunga itu pun mengerumungi tubuh ku saat aku terjaruh. Aku dapat mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya.

Alam bawah sadar Naruto

'A..apa ini ? dimana aku ?' batin ku.

Pemandangan yang aku lihat saat ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat diri 'ku' sendiri menangis terisak-isak saat hujan deras dengan petir dan kilat sedang menyambar dimana-mana.

Walaupun begitu bulan purnama sepertinya masih mengasihani 'ku', karena sekarang cahaya bulan menerangi diri 'ku' yang sedang menangis. Sinar bulan itu menerangi rambut terurai 'ku' yang sedang menangis. Rambut 'ku' pun mulai bersinar seperti matahari ditengah malam, apalagi ditambah gaun yang aku pakai.

'Ke..kenapa aku berada disana? sebenarnya ada apa? Untuk apa aku menangis? ' tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri.

Aku masih memperhatikan diri 'ku' yang sedang menangis dilorong yang gelap dan hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi. Perlahan-lahan hujan makin deras dan kilat pun terus menyambar diikuti oleh petir. Tiba-tiba…

DUAR JEDARR

"Na-ru-to, dimana kamu sayang? Jangan buat raja mu khawatir begitu. Ayolah ratu ku, keluar lah dimana pun engkau berada," ucap sebuah suara yang diikuti oleh sambaran petir dan kilat.

'Aku' yang sedang menangis tadi mengangkat wajah dari telapak tangan. 'Aku' kaget mendengar suara itu, 'aku' mencoba berdiri dan saat ia mau berlari ternya suara itu sudah menemukannya.

"Naruto! Apa kau mau meninggalkan suami mu, raja mu, bahkan kekasih mu hanya kerena keegoisan mu sendiri !" suara yang tadinya lembut tapi, menusuk sekarang berubah menjadi suara yang sangat menakutkan.

Walaupun sudah pasti akan tertangkap tapi, yang 'aku' lakukan hanya terus berlari. Berlari dari kejaran suara misterius, ketakutan, dan kesendirian. Terus berlari dan tidak memperdulikan lorong yang gelap itu, toh masih ada bulan kan.

'Kenapa suara itu mebuat ku merinding? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ini semacam masa lalu ku? Suara itu seperti suara Sasuke…' batin ku bertanya-tanya.

Aku melihat diri 'ku' yang terus berlari itu akhirnya sampai disebuah tempat. Tempat yang selalu menarik perhatian ku. Taman bunga dengan air mancur besar. Walaupun sedang hujan deras tapi, tempat itu tidak pernah terlihat cacatnya. Entah mengapa malam ini tempat itu begitu suram dan…...

'A..ada apa ini ?' batin ku kaget.

Kebun bunga itu.. bukan hanya kebun bunga, seluruh taman itu berlumuran darah. Bukan darah binatang melainkan darah manusia. Kami berdua langsung kaget tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kami bahkan dapat melihat mayat-mayat yang berada disana.

Kami berdua yang tadinya berdiri sekarang terduduk bersamaan ditempat masing-masing. 'Aku' yang satunya yang tadinya hanya berlari, sekarang kembali menangis. Aku yang tadinya menonton sekarang membisu. Suara itu akhirnya memunculkan wujudnya. Karena gelapnya malam dan sepertinya sang bulan tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu, wujud sang suara akhirnya menjadi seperti bayangan.

Bayangan itu memeluk 'ku' yang sedang terisak-isak di rerumputan yang sekarang berlumuran oleh darah. 'Aku' terus saja menangis tidak henti-hentinya dan sekarang bayangan itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga ku.

"Ritualnya sudah selesai rutu ku, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kamar, aku tidak ingin kau berlumuran darah orang yang menjijk kan," ucap suara itu lembut.

"Kau…kau yang menjijik kan !" teriak 'ku' seraya menoleh pada bayangan itu.

"Jangan begitu, mulai sekarang tidak akan nada lagi yang menatap mu dengan pandangan dendam. Kerena mereka sudah mati," ucap suara itu lagi.

'Aku' yang tadinya menangis langsung melepaskan dirinya dari sang bayangan. 'Aku' berlari ke arah air mancur itu. Ternyata dibelakang air mancur itu, terdapat sebuah pintu rahasia yang menuju ke bawah tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuruni tangga itu dan sampailah ia disebuah ruangan yang tidak cukup besar tapi, terang dan indah dan entah kenapa aku seperti terbawa masuk kedalamnya. Sedang kan bayangan itu hanya berjalan dengan santai.

Aku yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yanga terjadi pada 'diri ku' dan bayangan itu. Kenapa 'aku' takut pada bayangan tu dan kenapa bayangan itu mengejar 'ku'. Bagus sekarang kepala ku tambah pusing, apa aku akan pingsan didalam mimpi ku? Tunggu ! Aku tadi pingsan saat mata ku berubah menjadi merah. Lalu sekarang keadaan ku tertidur dan sekarang aku sedang bermimpi lalu aku pusing lagi. Jadi, bukankah kalau aku pingsan aku akan terbangun tapi, apa pingsan didalam mimpi dapat membuat ku mimpi didalam mimpi atau kah sebenarnya aku masih pingsan karena dansa itu dan sebenarnya ini semua mimpi?… Akh ! Sudahlah !

'Sekarang apa yang akan 'aku' lakukan didalam ruangan itu ?' batin ku.

Aku melihat diri 'ku' sedang kebingungan harus bagaimana. Tentu saja 'dia' bingung karena makhluk itu sudah hampir menggapainya. Saat itu 'dia' mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci yang berada disamping sofa.

'Tali tambang itu untuk apa ?' batin ku bigung.

'Dia' mengikatkan tali tambang itu pada suatu pengait yang berada pada dilangit-langit dengan menggunakan kursi. Kakinya yang gemetar itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kurang yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

'Jangan-jangan….' batin ku terlonjak kaget.

Pasalnya 'dia' tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengaitkan lehernya pada tali tambang itu. Mendorong kursi itu dengan kakinya hingga terjatuh dan 'dia' meniggalkan dunia ini dalam senyuman lembut. Aneh walaupun nafasnya terasa sesak tapi, ia tidak berusaha melawan dan diam hanya menetersan air mata sambil tersenyum.

'Ke..kenapa ? air mata ku, kenapa?' batin ku.

Tidak tahu mengapa, air mata ku menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa kenal dengan suasana ini. Tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun dan tidak tahu mengapa bayangan itu ikut menangis.

'Ke..kenapa pandang ku kabur….? Ah…pasti aku akan bangun,' batin ku.

Benar saja, perlahan aku membuka mata ku dan didepan ku terliat lima buah bayang-bayang yang mengelilingi ku. Jelas saja, sudah pasti itu Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Tsunade-sama.

Secara aku tadi akan pergi ke kantor Tsunade-sama. Saat sudah hampir sampai, aku pingsan dan saat aku sudah terjatuh, aku melihat bayang-bayang orang lain. Hal yang sudah sangat jelas dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku menangis saat aku sedang bermimpi. Walaupun nightmare sering menghantui tidur ku.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke panic.

"Naruto kau kenapa menangis ?" tanya Sakura ikutan panic.

"…" Gaara hanya diam tapi, tersirat raut khawatir pada wajahnya.

"Merepot kan," ucap Shikamaru yang so pasti membuat ku naik temper.

"Kalian, aku tidak apa-apa," kata ku mencoba untuk tenang dari mimpi ku dan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Bagus lah," celetuk Gaara yang sukses membuat semua memandangnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menangis..?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bermimpi tentang anjing kesayangan ku yang bernama Ugree. Ugree adalah anjing blasteran, dia adalah anjing yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi, dia mati dalam kecelakaan tragis…" ucap ku dengan nada pura-pura sedih.

"Memang kecelakaan apa?" tanya Sakura ikutan sedih.

"Dia..dia tertabrak pohon cabe," ucap ku sok tragis sedangkan yang lain hanya sweetdrop.

"Bercanda, sebenarnya dia tertabrak truk bermuatan benda berat saat aku berumur 13 tahun. Saat itu aku sedang jalan-jalan ditaman dan kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepat," ucap ku datar.

"Oh.. begitu, maaf kalau aku menyinggungnya," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa," ucap ku tersenyum sambil meneteskan setetes air mata.

'Rasain lho! Muahahahahahaha ! mau aja ketipu tuh cerita dari dongeng murahan. Yah.. tapi, itu juga buat kebaikan kalian sendiri sih. Aku gak akan membiarkan kalian tahu apa mimpi ku,' batin ku menjadi-jadi.

"Oh ya, katanya ada yang engkau ingin tanyakan kepada ku Naruto. Apa isi dari kegundahan hati mu itu?" tanya Tsunade-sama akhirnya.

"Oh itu, mungkin nanti saja, aku ingin mandi dan kepala ku sedikit sakit. Um… boleh kan aku pergi?" tanya ku langsung.

"Baiklah," ucap Tsunade-sama.

Aku segera pergi dari ruangan itu, sebenarnya aku masih memiliki beberapa pertanyaan tentang mata ku kepada Sakura tapi, sepertinya aku dapat menyimpulkan kejadian itu sendiri.

Saat aku berdansa degan Sasukekami melayang dan seberkas cahaya menari-nari bersama kami. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah teknologi dan yang paling buruk itu adalah sihir. Lalu saat mata ku menjadi merah dan ekspresi Sakura tidak begitu kaget berarti aku dapat menggunakan sihir. Mungkin aku dapat melihat masa lalu atau aku bahkan dapat melihat masa depan. Itu semua hanya kesimpulan ku semata. Seterusnya aku masih kurang yakin.

Ditempat lain…

"Dia berbohong," ucap pria bermata Onyx yaitu Sasuke.

"Siapapun pasti juga akan tahu," kata Shikamaru.

"Dia bahkan mengigau didalam mimpinya," sambung Gaara.

"Bahkan aku tidak tega melihat air matanya," ucap Sakura.

Bersambung…

* * *

Biar penasaran kelanjutannya..

Tebaklah sendiri…

MUAHAHAHAHA ! *koq bheby tambah gila ya?*


	6. Chapter 6

Seperti biasa…

Bheby sangat malas buat balas Review…

Tapi, jangan lupa review ya…

Awas klo ga…

Ntar gak update-update.. *tertawa nista

Bercanda doank koq

Tp, review ya..!

Terimakasih juga atas reviewnya kemaren atau mungkin sebulan yang lalu

hehe

* * *

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu. Aku sempat ingat pesan ku terhadap penjaga rumah ku. Jika dalam waktu 1 bulan aku tidak menelepon, laporkan hal ini kepada polisi, angkatan darat, angkatan laut, dan angkatan udara. Saat aku mengingat hal itu, dengan cepat aku menelpon ke rumah. Padahal penjaga rumah ku udah siap dengan polisi dan lain-lain. Hal itu membuat ku tertawa.

Okay singkatnya setelah aku terbangun dari pingsan ku, aku segera masuk kedalam kamar ku. Karna aku dah pingsan sekaligus tidur, aku jadi gak ngantuk lagi. Akhirnya dikamar aku bengong-bengong sendiri kayak anak autis. Inget anak autis aku jadi inget senior disekolah lama ku yang namanya Tobi.

Back to the topic, karena gak bisa tdur aku berkunjung ke kamar Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke belum tertidur, aku sih minta aja penjelasan ke dia.

**Flash Back at Sasuke's room…..**

"Jadi, Sas aku masih bingung. Semua ini sihir ya?" tanya ku.

"Pinter juga lho Dobe. Biasanya orang bakal ngira kalau itu kekuatan teknologi," ucap Sasuke.

"Jelas 'lah Sas. Ketauwan banget klo tu pasti sihir," ucap ku yang padahal aku juga sempet ngira kalau itu terknologi.

"Udah jelas 'kan? Nah sekarang pergi deh lho. Gua mau tidur,?" ucap Sasuke mengusir.

_'Gila nih orang. Gua baik-baik nanya ia malah ngusir,'_ batin ku.

"Iya..iya met tidur Sasuke," ucap ku seraya tersenyum.

"Met tidur buat kamu juga Naru," ucap Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

**End of Flash Back….**

Sekarang sudah beberapa bulan aku belajar disekolah ini. Berbagai pelajaran sihir mendasar telah aku kuasai seperti, terbang, poison, dan yang paling aku suka adalah meramal. Entah mengapa setiap pelajaran meramal nilai ku yang paling tinggi dan telah dibuktikan bahwa kemampuan meramal masa depan ku 100% tepat.

Selain meramal masa depan aku dapat melihat masa lalu seseorang tapi, yang tidak bisa aku lihat masa lalunya adalah seluruh anggota OSIS. Mereka seperti terlindungi oleh waktu dan waktu seakan-akan mendorong ku untuk tidak dapat melihat masa lalu mereka. Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat masa lalu ku sendiri.

Banyak teman ku yang selalu bertanya pada ku, bagaimana masa lalu mereka dan bagaimana masa depan mereka dan aku selalu menjawab _'masa lalu biarlah berlalu dan masa depan kalian tentukan sendiri karena jika kalian bertanya dan menggantung 'kan nya pada ku, kalian akan kecewa sendiri'_ dan mereka akan berkata '_tidak apa-apa, asalkan kami dapat mendapatkan petunjuk dari queen kami'_ kalau sudah menjadi seperti itu sang king atau mentri-mentrinya 'lah yang akan mengeluarkan ku dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan kearah ruangan OSIS. Mungkin kalian akan kaget saat pertama kali masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS itu. Ruangan OSIS terletak di menara sebelah Utara, yang bikin kaget adalah adanya tempat tidur ukuran king size yang berada disebelah jendela. Mereka bilang sih kalau kerja ampe malam dan kelelahan bisa tidur disitu.

Walaupun alasannya antara Logis and gak Logis aku masih bisa terima, nah ini yang aku gak bisa terima, TV. TV layar lebar yang terdapat disebelah meja rapat. Alasannya sih Bosen, okay walaupun aku gak bisa terima tapi, aku juga sering make tuh TV. Selain TV sih masih ada barang-barang elektronik lain seperti Kulkas jumbo dan lemari otomatis yang bisa ngeluarin pakaian yang kita kombinasikan dalam sekejab. Selain itu ada dua computer super canggih, PS 3, dan barang-barang aneh lainnya yang seluruh Osis beralasan dengan kata 'perlu' anehnya lagi ada alat treatmil dengan alasan menjaga kebugaran itu perlu. Okay aku juga mengaku bahwa aku sering memakainya.

Nah sekarang mari kita ulas kamar mandinya. Seperti kamar mandi biasanya pasti untuk tempat mandi 'kan? Nah kamar mandi yang satu ini pas buat orang yang lagi setres. Kamar mandi yang lengkap dengan tempat sauna, lulur lumpur, dan Jacuzzi, indah bukan? Dan mereka beralasan bahwa stres akan mengganggu pekerjaan, hebat. Walaupun begitu, aku juga sering memakainya sih.

Okay sesampainya disana, aku mulai duduk dikursi ku dan membuka berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja ku. Saat aku melihat seksama, yang berada disana hanya 'lah Sasu-Teme seorang. Dia sedang memandang langit biru melalui jendela yang berada disebelah kasur. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku, matanya terus saja menatap langit. Pandangannya kosong….

"Teme, jangan ngelamun sendiri! Ntar kesambet lho," ucap ku mendekatinya.

"Hn."

"Kamu ngeliat apa Tem?" tanya ku menghiraukan 'Hn'nya itu.

"sekali melihat ku kau juga udah tau kan Dobe," ucapnya.

"Tapi, pandangan mu kosong Teme," ucap ku.

Entah mengapa sepertinya ucapan ku mengagetkannya. Dia sedikit tersentak mendengar ku, sesaat sepertinya ia tersenyum. Walaupun sangat tipis aku dapat merasakan senyumnya. Perlahan dia mambuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Mau mendengar suatu cerita Dobe?" tanyanya.

"Mau!" ucap ku ceria.

"Dengarkan. Dahulu ada sebuah kerajaan Bulan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yangmemiliki 2 orang Putra. Raja itu berteman baik dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki seorang putri. Bangsawan itu adalah keturunan langsung dari kerajaan matahari. Entah mengapa Putra ke-2 dari kerajaan bulan menyukai anak dari bangsawan matahari. Akhirnya mereka pun berpacaran, bukan hanya berpacaran, mereka adalah sahabat. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerajaan. Mereka melakukan perjalanan panjang dan bertemu dengan banyak orang…"

"Tapi, Sasuke. Untuk apa mereka melaukan perjalanan itu?" tanya ku.

"Mencari kekuatan sejati, karena saat itu adalah jamannya sihir sedang mendunia. Mereka berkelana untuk mencari kebenaran itu. Back to the story, mereka bertemu dengan banyak orang. Mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang ahli dengan Poison dan wanita itu ikut berkelana dengan mereka. Lalu mereka bertemu dengan penyihir pintar tapi, pemalas yang juga mereka ajak untuk berkelana. Setelah itu mereka juga bertemu dengan seorang pengendali pasir sekaligus pendekar pedang magis yang kehilangan dua orang saudaranya dan sama dengan yang lain, pendekar pedang itu juga ikut berkelana dengan mereka."

"Lalu?" tanya ku.

"Ini juga dah mau aku mulai Dobe. Mereka ikut berperang dan akhirnya peperangan itu mereka menang 'kan. Akhirnya mereka mendirikan sebuah kastil dengan lambang Bulan dan Matahari dan yang berkuasa adalah Putra Bulan dan Putri Matahari. Sekarang kastil itu kau tinggali untuk belajar sihir," ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah itu?" tanya ku antusias.

"Setelah itu mereka menikah dan terjadi hal buruk. Karena sang Raja yaitu, Putra Bulan menginginkan kekuatan yang besar. Sang Raja melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis Salem untuk menjadikan sang Raja kuat dengan sebuah ritual yang dinamakan ritual 10 iblis. Caranya, sang Raja harus memperosa 10 gadis perawan dan mempersembah 'kan darah 10 gadis itu kepada sang iblis. Sang Ratu yang melihat perubahan sang raja tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rajanya yang baik berubah menjadi aneh dan haus akan kekuasaan bahkan rakyat sapai membenci sang Ratu hanya karena rajanya yang jahat."

"Kasihan sekali Ratu itu," ucap ku lirih.

"Setelah ritual itu selesai mereka harus melakukan suatu upacara penyembahan kepada sang iblis. Upacara itu telah sukses dengan memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas pada sang Raja. Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya dan petir menyambar dimana-mana, sang Ratu memilih untuk kabur dari istana tapi, sayangnya sang Raja mengetahui rencana permaisurinya. Sang Ratu berlari melewati lorong-lorong gelap dan basah dan sang Raja terus memanggil nama Ratunya dengan suara yang menakkutkan. Sang Ratu terus berlari dan sampai ditaman mawar favoritnya….."

"Jangan bilang kalau sang Ratu melihat darah lalu bunuh diri," ucap ku meyakinkan diri ku kalau aku bukan sang Ratu.

"Tepat. Sang Ratu melihat mayat dan darah rakyatnya yang sering mencemooh dan membencinya berserakan di taman mawar sang Ratu. Kaki sang Satu lemas dan sang Raja sudah mendaratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang Ratu dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah. Sang Ratu pun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang Raja dan berlari kerah pancuran. Pancurang sekolah ini memiliki pintu rahasia yang menuju sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dan sang Ratu berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Karena putusasa sang Ratu memilih gantung diri. Sekarang mayatnya dikubur dihutan belakang sekolah."

"Ja..jahat! kenapa mayatnya dikubur disana dan bagaimana dengan sang Raja nista itu?" tanya ku marah.

"Mayatnya dikubur dibelakang hutan karena dibelakang hutan adalah tempat sang Raja dan sang ratu sering berduaan. Disana terdapat danau dengan air jernih dan hewa-hewa cantik. Kalau keadaan sang Raja pastinya sang Raja sangat sedih bahkan sampai sekarang sang Raja masih hidup. Orang-orang percaya bahwa sang Raja dan teman-temannya hidup abadi dan tidak menua. Orang percaya bahwa sang Raja dan teman-temannya bersatu membaur menjadi murid disini," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum misterius.

"Ka..kau tidak percaya akan hal itu kan Sasuke?" tanya ku dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Siapa tahu kau sedang menatap sang Raja," ucap Sasuke dengan nada misterius.

"Ka..kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya ku lagi.

"Ak…aku tidak tahu…"ucap Sasuke sembari mencium bibir ku.

Oh ya, aku blom cerita 'kan kalau aku dan Sasuke telah resmi berpacaran. Ceritanya waktu itu ada perayaan dan Sasuke dengan lantangnya manyatakan perasaannya pada ku. Aku sih shok tapi, juga senang karena aku juga punya perasaan pada Sasuke. Akhirnya hari jadian kami diwarnai dengan tangisan dari penggemar ku dan penggemarnya Sasuke.

Okay, Back to the topic. Aku yang setelah mendapat ciuman Sasuke terus memikirkan apakah perkataan Sasuke benar. Aku yakin dia hanya main-main tapi, ceritanya itu membuat ku mual dan aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Untuk apa sang Raja membaur 'kan dirinya disini?"

"Mungkin untuk mencari reinkarnasi sang Ratu," ucapnya.

Jika benar perkataan Sasuke tentang cerita itu, berarti aku lah sang reinkarnasi ratu. Bukannya aku mau ge-er tapi, itu persis dengan pengelihatan ku saat aku pingsan. Apakah Sasuke itu sang Raja tapi, masa sih? Dia juga meneritakan kisah itu dengan gelagat mencurigakan. Apa lagi saat dia menceritakan tentang orang-orang yang ditemui oleh sang Raja dan sang Ratu.

Wanita ahli ramuan mengingatkan ku pada Sakura. Penyihir pintar yang pemalas mengingatkan ku pada Shikamaru. Lalu pengendali pasir sekaligus pendekar pedang magis situ mengingat 'kan ku pada Gaara yang dapat membuat pasir menjadi pedang dengan kekuatan yang sengat besar. Sekarang untuk lebih meyakinka diri ku tentang semua itu aku pun…

"Kekuatan. Apa kekuaran yang dimiliki oleh sang Raja dan sang Ratu?" tanya ku.

"Sang Raja ya? Hmn…. Sepertinya kekuatan sang Raja belum pernah diketahui orang-orang. Sang Raja memiliki kekuatan misterius yang terus ia sembunyikan," ucap Sasuke seraya berfikir.

_'Tepat! Kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasuke pun belum ada yang tau tapi, semua orang bilang kalau dia sangat 'lah kuat,' batin ku._

"Kalau sang Ratu, dia memiliki kekuatan meramal masa depan dan masa lalu. Bisa dibilang ramalannya tepat 100% seperti ramalan mu Na-Ru-To," ucap Sasuke.

Semakin ku dengar ucapan Sasuke, semakin gemetar tubuh ku. Semakin dia memanggil nama ku, semakin takut jiwa ku. Semakin dia menyentuh ku, semakin gelap hati ku. Entah mengapa saat itu aku menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasih ku. Aku memang suka padanya tapi, kadang aku merasa berbahaya jika aku berada didekatnya. Sasuke memang jarang tersenyum tapi, jika ia tersenyum hal itu selalu membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding.

"Ah! Sasuke aku ingin ke toilet," ucap ku akhirnya dari pada mendengar cerita Sasuke. Aku menyesal telah mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hn," ucapnya.

Aku pun memasuki toilet dengan langkah cepat. Tanpa sadar saat menutup pintunya dengan sedikit bantingan. Aku langsung melangkah ke wastafel dan membasuh wajah ku.

"Kau menceritakan hal itu hah?" tanya seorang berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah (mail jeevas) gaara.

"Lambat laun dia juga akan mengingatnya Gaara," ucap Sakura disamping Gaara.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa itu bukan urusan ku," ucap Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang menguping and mengintip dibalik pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah horror yang berkeringat.

Aku mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Mereka sudah berada diposisi mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa tapi, sepertinya sikap ku membuat mereka semua curiga.

"Maaf aku sedikit lama didalam," ucap ku.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan, semua orang tahu bahwa wanita pasti akan lama," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Makanya aku tidak suka dengan wanita," ucap Shikamaru yang sudah siap mendarat 'kan kepalanya pada meja rapat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dan Gaara berdua.

Mungkin untuk saat ini aku masih bisa tenang tapi, untuk saat mendatang aku tidak yakin dengan keputusan ku untuk masuk kemari. Aku takut dan bimbang menghadapi semua ini. Apa lagi setelah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak tapi, aku sangat yakin pada diri ku sendiri.

* * *

**End…**

**Review ya….**


End file.
